


Your mind is so full of red

by loveinadoorway



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>LJ comment_fic prompt by sharpiesgal: Any, any, Somebody To Love by Jefferson Airplane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your mind is so full of red

Nobody would ever find out that there were songs playing in his head whenever he was in a fight. Songs that started to play when the first blows fell, songs that timed his moves in a subtle choreography, a dance of death. Random songs, weird songs, often.

This was probably not what Grace Slick had in mind when she sang it, Eliot thought as he broke the other man’s nose with his elbow in time with the word ‘find’ in “you better find somebody to love”, turned on ‘somebody’ and kicked the other guy in the groin, coinciding with ‘love’.


End file.
